Inserts of Madness
by Shjo o ushinatta
Summary: Short Soul Eater tales, mostly about Stein, and their will be a few head canons.
1. Dark Counterpart

Franken Stein faced himself in a white endless wonder.

Him. He had green eyes, gray messy hair and a small stature. He was dressed in a white flannel shirt stitched together and a pair of shorts, also white. He had one hand on his head.

The other him looked the same but had a crooked grin and was dressed in black. One hand I his pocket.

"Are you feeling better" The one with the crooked grin asked.

"No."

"Then do you feel worse?"

"Yes."

"Did you do as I suggested?" He said cocking his head, his grin only growing.

"No."

"How long since you last relieved the pain?"

"I'll wait as long as I want to." He said looking away from his dark counterpart.

He giggled a little. "Then I'll come out soon. And I have been oh so bored." He said reaching into his pocket.

"Please don't kill my friends at least. I've managed to make some." He said gaining a slight smile.

"Fine. I'll start with you." He said. "Also, do you feel better?" He asked again and grinned even wider.

Franken didn't reply. He was bleeding.

"I'm starting with you." He said walking away into red.

Franken Stein looked to his hands. There was a scalpel in one and blood on the other. He smiled.


	2. Death Scythe of Evil

**Death Scythe of Evil **

* * *

_There was once upon a time in another place_  
_An evil city who no person dared to face_  
_And the ruler was a weapon so mean_  
_A tiny little Death Scythe of only age fourteen!_

_So much furniture littered her abode_  
_Her loyal meister who's likeness surely showed_  
_Josephine was what her puppy was named_  
_All the souls of the world is what she had claimed._

_If you're short on souls that's no fearful thing_  
_Just take it from those who you dangle on a string_  
_To those who feel that they want to bring me down_  
_You'll just tidy up my gown._  
_Now, bow to me!_

_Evil Death Scythe_  
_Steadily strike_  
_With an array of colorful doom_  
_But the souls who feel that they want to stay_  
_They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway_

_The Death Scythe held a love for a man_  
_A grey who wasn't very much her fan_  
_But instead he chose his neighbor's girl_  
_A girl who's eye shone like a pearl._

_The Death Scythe knew this and was filled with rage_  
_She called the meister locked in her cage_  
_And she said in a soft voice to not be heard_  
_"Make sure the grey boy is badly burned."_

_Wall of his mind were burned to the ground_  
_His voice would no longer make a sound_  
_He who had suffered so much pain_  
_Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain._

_"Oh, it's tea time."_

_Evil Death Scythe_  
_Steadily strike_  
_With an array of bloodied doom_  
_Even though the weapon was so very refined_  
_The souls had driven her city to a decline._

_To defeat the weapon was no easy task_  
_But the people could no longer wear their mask_  
_Like a flock of birds they were led by_  
_A black Shinigami into the night._

_All the anger that had built up over the years_  
_Now consumed them without any fears_  
_And her meister was battered from burning the boy_  
_Their attacks were not much of a chore._

_Once they fell the Scythes surrounded the court_  
_The meister ran away as time was running short_  
_Little woman Death Scythe would never pose a fight_  
_And she was finally captured in the night_

_"You're such a disrespectful man!"_

_Evil Death Scythe_  
_Steadily strike_  
_With an array of finest doom_  
_How the paradise that she made for herself_  
_Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf._

_There was once upon a time in another place_  
_In an evil city who no person dared to face_  
_And the ruler was a weapon so mean_  
_A tiny little Death Scythe of only age fourteen._

_She was to be punished at three o' clock_  
_When the school bells resounded a tock_  
_The person who was once royalty_  
_Was bored in jail with no loyalty._

_At the time that eventually came_  
_The school bells to her sounded rather lame_  
_Without looking to faces of the crowd_  
_Said she with eyes in a shroud_  
_"Oh, it's looks like I'm free."_

_Evil weapon_  
_Steadily strike_  
_With an array of colorful doom_  
_Now the people speak of her without a second thought_  
_That daughter of evil had received what she sought._


	3. Hide & Seek

Ding Dong hurry up I'm waiting  
Far too late to run  
Away to see if I can catch you  
Ding Dong hurry up I'm starving  
Waiting for you here  
I know that you are near so come out

Staring through the window  
No escape from my cold gaze now  
Tearing through your eyelids  
Creeping close to see you nearer

Ding Dong hurry up and run now  
So that we can play  
Tag on this special day of fun now  
Ding Dong hurry up I'm in now  
Better run and hide  
So I can never find you peeking

Thumping down the hallway  
Footsteps on an old wood floor board  
Breathing in a whisper  
I can hear it getting closer

No No You can never hide  
I can see you there  
No No You can never hide  
I can see your hair  
No No You can never hide  
I can see your scared  
No No You can never hide

Knock Knock I'm affront your bedroom  
And I'm coming in  
Don't need a key or pin to help me  
Knock Knock I'm inside your bedroom  
Cant see where you've hid  
But worry not, the game is ending

Look under the bed sheets  
Clever boy to keep me guessing  
Cannot find a body  
But I haven't checked the closet

Ding Dong Here you are and...  
Ding Dong I have won this game

_Now it's your turn_

Ding Dong I have won this game

_Now it's your turn_

Ding Dong I have won this game

_Now it's your turn_

Ding Dong It was such a shame

Ding Dong You can never hide  
No one else is left  
Ding Dong This is my **goodbye**

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
